Incidents at a hospital
by thewholeworldisyourenemy
Summary: Based on that tumblr post about rory x footintoiletkid... because, why not!


**A/N::: this is a story based on a tumblr post about 'the power of three' episode where that kid gets his foot stuck in the toilet and obviously has a massive crush on dearest rory! If you havent seen that post, i cant help you... but this is just what i based this on :) **

**(oh, also, the ****_italics _****is for Rorys thoughts... just so you know...)**

**Disclaimer thingy::: I dont own Rory or Amy or Doctor Who or the idea for this... i only own my imagination (copyright; donna noble... though i dont own that either...)**  
**Beta(?) (what the hell?!) (no... all mistakes here are mine or spell checks!)**  
**A/N::: Hope you enjoy...**

_one more week_  
Rory Williams loved his job. Sure, occasionally it was noisy and scary and tense, but it wasn't anything he hadn't dealt with with the Doctor. But he adored to help people, to save people. Some people (like the doctor, for example) don't have the patience to work at a hospital. This sort of person would long to go home to some sort of comfort, without having to clean their hands every ten minutes. But Rory was sometimes quite content with staying behind at the hospital for a few extra hours, just to make more of a difference.  
_just one more week_  
However, no matter how much he loved his job, Rory had to admit the prospect of a week long holiday would do him a lot of good. Which was why he was looking forward to the Christmas holidays, just a week away.  
The hospital had been dressed up in celebration of the occasion. Small, plastic Christmas trees had been placed into corners, littered with shiny baubles and strings of tinsel. Banners were hung up above their heads in the festive colours of red, green and gold.  
It all seemed a little tacky to Rorys liking, but it did help brighten a lot of the other members of staff.  
"Oh! I do like that tree!" Said a very enthusiastic Mary-Anne one day. "See, Dan!" She half shouted to the trainy nurse.  
"Yes...it's lovely!" Dan replied with a bored tone. It didn't surprise Rory when he heard Dan didn't especially like Christmas, given the fact he refused to help in putting the decorations up or organising a secret santa.  
"Hey, Rory!" Mary-Anne asserted, turning her head and attention sharply away from Dan. "Hows the missus doin'?"  
"Umm... Amy's fine... thanks-"  
"-It's just i heard some rumours of you two splittin' up and i thought 'no way would them two split up'!" She interjected, hardly even stopping for breath. "an' i knew they probably only were rumours but i was just checkin'! see you later, Rors." She smiled at Rory and walked away.  
Despite her abruptness, Rory always admired Mary-Anne. She'd been at the hospital for almost 9 years, going from the bottom and making her way to the top. She'd suffered a great deal when her mother died of cancer just a few years before. But she had held herself together.  
Today was a friday and fridays usually meant 'busy' (especially this close to Christmas). Rory grabbed his clip board and made his way to the waiting area. The next patient was 'Mr. Ryan'. Rory never bothered to read any more of the patients ailment,it usually became obvious when he actually saw them.  
Mr. Ryan, it so happens, had been to see Rory 2 times previously. Once was a suspected foot infection. The other was something different altogether...  
{FLASH BACK}  
{It was summer and the sun was still high in the sky at gone 7:00PM. Rory made his way to the waiting room, clpiboard in hand. His next patient was Mr. James Ryan. The ailment wasnt stated (though a note of '...' had been added) and Rory soon realised why. Sitting in a wheelchair and receiving a lot of strange glances was a boy (possibly in his late teens) with his foot lodged in a toilet. Yes, a. Toilet.  
Rory had to build up a lot of self control as of not to laugh at the poor lad... So, after breathing deeply for a good few minutes, he called out James's name.  
"Erm... James Ryan?"  
The footintoiletboy looked up and gave Rory a look that said 'if you dare laugh...' as he wheeled him away. Being out of the kids view gave Rory a chance to let out a quiet giggle. They passed a few members of staff, who looked at Rory incredulously, and finally got into the consulting room.  
"So... erm..." Rory stuttered. "How... how did this" He indicated with his hand, a smile creeping its way on to his face. "this... happen, James?"  
The boy blushed and muttered something incomprehensible.  
"umm.. sorry, what was that?"  
"It was a dare" James said quickly and quietly, not looking Rory in the eye.  
"ah!"Rory nodded. "don't be that embarrassed..."He said, trying to be comforting. " i have seen much MUCH worse!"  
The boy looked up and smiled gingerly at him.  
After the strangest 20 minutes of Rorys life had past (and that is saying something, seeing as he's traveled with the doctor...) James rushed out the door (having left the toilet with Rory). }  
After that incident, Rory never saw James again (unless you count spotting him walking through town just a week after the 'it'). That is, until that friday.  
Rory turned the corner, dreading to see what had happened this time.  
_maybe he managed to get a concussion after trying to get to platform 9 3/4_  
He turned and saw the familiar face, shy grin and foot-toilet combination.  
"Again?!" Rory asked incredulously, not able to stop a grin emerging onto his face.  
James shrugged slightly and allowed himself to be wheeled off.  
"So, another dare?" Asked Rory.  
"Um... yeah..." James replied with a certain uncertainty in his voice.  
15 minutes and 1 free foot later, Rory began to usher James out of the door.  
"Try not to let it happen again, eh?" He smiled warmly at James, who blushed back.  
Later that day, Rory looked back on both events involving the infamous toilet and James Ryan and smiled to himself.  
_you know what... i think he had a crush on me..._


End file.
